Machine to Machine (M2M) communications may provide an information exchange between a subscriber station and a server in a core network (e.g., through a base station (BS)) or between subscriber stations, and may be carried out without any human interaction. An example of one architecture configuration supporting M2M techniques includes IEEE standard 802.16m-2011 (known as “Mobile WiMAX Release 2”, “WiMAX II”, or “WirelessMAN-Advanced”).
Systems that include a large number of devices and mechanisms may provide requirements for low power consumption by the M2M communicating devices. However, if the M2M communicating devices forward data traffic to a BS in the dedicated channels (e.g., via a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) in LTE/LTE-A, or via data traffic channels in IEEE standard 802.16m-2011), then complicated power-consuming processes will be used to perform data transmissions, even for small bursts of data. Thus, there are general needs for improved methods of optimizing wireless communications for M2M communicating devices and network configurations.